08.19.13 Minutes
The air is saturated with Fathers of Abraham…in fact arms, legs, and head nods are precipitating from the ensuing fun-song fog. DEVO Listen Theme: Do you really know Jesus? Luke 7 Jesus at the house of Simon the Pharisee Jesus looks at the prostitute in a way she has never been looked at before She washes Jesus’ feet with her hair which is very taboo. Her perfume, her tears, her dignity, her life is laid before Jesus. Do you know the facts (like Simon)? Or do you know Jesus and act on it (the prostitute). Welcome Stuff…duh Knights Lore with Brian Blake No HAZYING. Intensity of pledge week would bring on hazing in and of itself. But this year pledge week was conducted differently. 5 days of pledging over the course of the next 5 weeks. DUMB. Pledge Books were mostly completed due to the extended amount of time. Some pledges were actually trying to get harassed (because some people are masochistic like that). Sitting in the dark on Friday was the worst thing they did (because some people like Will Means are still afraid of the dark). “A lot more bonding happening nowadays.” Knights was a very large medium club. “fairly dominant.” Forced to take more people to make us a large club. Knights had an identity crisis in its mid 20s. Out of this came a conscious decision to make spiritual matters a priority. Make sure you are on track. Spring Sing shirt was shown and told. “I don’t know if people are going to understand it.” (said about Knights Spring Sing back then…Could be equally as valid for our up coming show.) “knights and Shantih and friends!” placed 2nd to Chi sigs and Regina… BOOOO! “Dyn-o-knight” “the more times they cross over the fire, the softer and squishier they become.” Spiritual Life Knights Church might be this Sunday or next Sunday Because… “Harding doesn’t support student led worship services on campus.” Ray “I almost broke my uncle today.” Ray has been in the USA 1 year and 5 (now 6) days. “You guys changed my life.” You can sign up or talk to Ray about getting to know Chinese students to help them adjust and better understand American culture. “also if you want to meet girls or if you want to meet boys.” Athletics Softball starts next Tues. Sign up for A-E. Tryouts Wed. (8/21/13) at 4pm and possibly Saturday Water polo Thursday at 8pm “against the Chinese people.” Spring Sing with Hairy Waltron Apology for jumping the gun We are creative, talented, and GOOD-LOOKING. How do you believe this will affect the knights social club of today? Participation in “knights” activities will not be affected by Spring Sing activities We need to have a good attitude toward Spring Sing and get others on board. It will be another excuse for us to get together. If we do a show, WE WILL WIN. Drumroll…. WE ARE DOING SPRING SING!!!!!!!!!! Dues with Reid O. U. ARE $50 Calendar 9/03 Open House 8:30pm 9/10 Braveheart Mixer 5pm 9/15 Lawn Games 8pm 9/26 Speed Dating 9:30pm 10/21st-25th Visitation 10/26 45th Reunion 10/27th-11/2nd Pledge Week Pledge Week Luke is not an executive officer. But Blark is (actually). Also, be chivalrous in your treatment of new members (more to come on this topic later) Aside: Brandon Higgins is moving to Texarkana. So please, go to the admissions office, write him letters, Ray just saw him. Philpot summary: Ray is a beautiful human being. Knights is doing Spring Sing ‘013 with Shantih Luke is Jason Bourne a.k.a. Delta One a.k.a Phoenix Dark Dirk a.k.a Hot Polar Bear Breath Bye Kalvin. Bye Kyle. We will miss you.